Concerto à deux voix
by fictive
Summary: Une rencontre musicale au coin d’une ruelle sombre. Petit même très petit O.S. avec un épilogue. Excusez les fautes si il en reste, je débute. Please Review


**Titre ****: Concerto à deux voix.**

**Auteur(E)**** : Mwouaaa ! Ou, autrement Fictive.**

**Disclaimer**** : Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que ce n'est pas moi J.K. Rowling ?**

**Catégorie**** : Romance/musique.**

**Rating**** : K.**

**Paring**** : HPDM, SLASH sans scène explicite (mais si voyez ce que je veux dire bande petit pervers, LoL)mais c'est une histoire qui évoque une relation entre deux hommes donc ceux que ça dérange : Bye Bye.**

**Résumé**** : Une rencontre musicale au coin d'une ruelle sombre. Petit O.S. avec un épilogue. Excusez les fautes si il en reste, je débute.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas la petite REVIEW pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.(mais si la case verte vous savez !!!)**

**Concerto à deux voix**

C'était la veille de Noël. Une nuit froide et enneigé. Une ambiance de fête résonnait dans les rues bondées de Londres. Au coin d'une ruelle sombre, un jeune homme jouait du violoncelle. Les accords s'enchaînaient sans heurt sous la main experte du musicien. On aurait dit qu'il réchauffait son cœur à jouer ainsi. L'archet glissait sur les notes du Concerto de Tchaïkovski. Le brouillard sombre et épais, laissait à peine entrapercevoir les doigts du virtuose. Elles dansaient, tout d'abord lentement puis à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Puis tout à coup le jeune homme se leva du carton où il était assis. Il se déplaçait doucement, semblant danser tout en jouant. Aucune croche ou noire ne fut oubliée.

Soudain, un rayon de lune échappa aux nuages et le visage du violoncelliste s'en trouva aussitôt éclairé. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient cachés par ses cheveux noir de jais, son nez droit et sa bouche fine semblaient trembler à l'unisson des cordes.

Alors que le morceau ne semblait pas pouvoir résonner plus magnifiquement, un son légèrement différent se fit entendre. Une sorte de chant, si pure, si beau, sans paroles mais pourtant si bien écris. Le jeune musicien cherchait des yeux d'où il provenait sans pour autant arrêter de faire sonner son instrument. Le son s'amplifia, l'accompagnant avec grâce et légèreté ; contrastant sublimement avec la force et la gravité de son violoncelle. Il ne voulait pas parler pour demander qui jouait, il ne voulait pas briser cet instant. Ce violon, oui car il avait reconnu la sonorité particulière de l'instrument. Ce violon donc qui l'accompagnait il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir vécu que pour le rencontrer.

Soudainement, une ombre avança. Nul apeuré, le violoncelliste continua à faire courir ses mains sur le manche avec vivacité. La lune claire et ronde était à présent totalement dégagée et éclairait cette scène étrange : un homme semblait danser avec son violoncelle mais il n'était pas seul. Dans ce scénario étrange, résonnait aussi un violon, l'homme qui en jouait était caché par l'ombre. Ce n'était pas un duel qui se déroulait sous les yeux de la belle lune mais plutôt une union. Les notes semblaient attirer les musiciens l'un vers l'autre. Le violoniste sortit soudain de l'ombre et s'approcha du violoncelliste qui le fixait tout en jouant, il ne dansait plus. L'excitation, la peur et le stress augmentait plus la fin du concerto approchait. A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre seulement, les deux virtuoses atteignaient un seuil de beauté si grand que sur la joue du brun et du blond, une larme roula. Tout deux , jouant et pleurant comme des fous. Ils pleuraient de joie, de bonheur, et de tristesse aussi…La dernière note résonna dans l'air à nouveau glacé. Les deux hommes lâchèrent leurs instruments et se serrèrent dans les bras. Puis, sans se concerter, sans réfléchir ou essayer de comprendre la situation ils s'embrassèrent. Scellant ainsi cet instant sublime et ce magnifique concerto par un baiser.

_60 ans plus tard_

Je caresse du bout de mes doigts écorchés le vernis écaillé du violon. Puis je me le lève et vais le reposer à côté du violoncelle. Lorsque mon regard se pose sur le grand instrument, une larme roule sur ma joue. Je le saisi alors et commence à jouer comme tu me l'a si bien appris. Mes doigts jouent mal, les accords sonnent souvent faux mais je continue, pour toi. L'archet glisse difficilement sur les cordes usées mais je suis tout de même les notes. L'arthrose de mes vieilles mains me fait souffrir et m'oblige à passer les accords lentement mais je continue pour toi.

Les derniers accords résonnent et mes mains fatiguées me hissent avec peine sur mon lit. Je m'allonge, le violoncelle serré contre moi. Et je pense à toi. Toi, Harry que j'ai aimé pendant soixante années. Toi, que l'on vient d'enterrer. Toi, que je vais aller rejoindre. Toi, mon amour, je t'aime.

Les yeux du vieil homme se ferment, la fatigue l'emporte vers son amour. Sa main se desserre sur le manche du violoncelle.

Pour toi, mon amour…Avec toi pour toujours ce concerto à deux voix…

Fin ;)

**Voilà un petit (oui, très petit je sais !) OS qui est terminé, à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographes, si il y en a ! ****L**

**Please Review !!!! **

**Fictive(ou une folle qui mets ses délires sur papier…)**

**J**


End file.
